


Don't Let 'Em Say You Ain't Beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Baby Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante is a good Uncle, Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), Uncle and Nephew - Freeform, mentions of Vergil - Freeform, soft content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nero hates his arm. He hates that he's different. But different is a good thing in Dante's eyes.
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Don't Let 'Em Say You Ain't Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom!

Nero's crying was _not_ something Dante was fond of hearing. Not because "devils never cry" bullshit. Nero was allowed to do that. But the bastard that made him do that? Oh, there was hell to pay. But that was for later. Right now, his nephew needed him.

Nero was ten, way to young to even grasp to concept of not belonging in the world, at least to Dante. Nero was on the rooftop of Devil May Cry, sniffling. No doubt finishing a crying session. Dante quietly walked over, taking a seat beside him and letting him finish.

"Rough day?", the hunter asked, wrapping an arm around the younger demon. Nero flinched at his uncle's touch, and Dante scowled. "Someone pick a fight with you?".

"N-No, Uncle Dan Dan", the ten year old shook his head, "Unless you can pick a fight with yourself...".

"What the hell are you talking about?", Dante cocked an eyebrow and shifted a bit, lifting Nero's chin so they made eye contact, "What's going on?".

"This", Nero sighed, lifting his right arm, "It's...".

"Different?", Dante cut him off. "So what? It's yours. So it's special".

"It scares everyone", Nero said, voice cracking, "It's disfigured and weird and-".

"Woah", Dante grabbed his shoulders, "Woah, woah, woah, stop it". He wiped Nero's incoming tears, "Stop that, Nero. Okay? It's not weird. Just because people don't understand something, doesn't make it a bad thing. You're not bad because you're different. Look... there's... a lot of things I wish I could change about myself. But... you like me, right?".

"Well, yeah. You're my uncle", Nero said softly, "I love you".

"And you", Dante smiled, "Are my super awesome, bestest nephew ever. And I love you. And no one else's opinions matter. Don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful. They're all dumbasses. They're the ones missing out, not you. If they're more focused on looks rather than heart, they're not real friends".

Nero wiped his tears and smiled before hugging Dante tightly. "Thank you, Uncle Dante".

Dante chuckled. "You know... ten years ago, I thought to myself, 'Jeez, Dante, what are you gonna do with this dead weight?', and-".

"Hey!".

Dante chuckled and ruffled Nero's hair, "And as it turns out, that same baby, with the most unique, beautiful arm I've ever seen, has been the sunshine I needed in my life".

"Do you think Dad would've been okay with it?", Nero asked softly.

Dante looked out into the horizen, where the sunset met the streetlights.

"He would've been very proud".

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I'm not saying Vergil's dead but this takes are DMC 3 and DMC 1, so Dante most likely believes his brother is resting in peace, y'know?


End file.
